


Christmas Dinner in Texas

by Crystal_Ieris



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Meet the Family, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: Will returns home to celebrate Christmas with his mother, and convinces Nico to join him for a nice family dinner.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Christmas Dinner in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction and I am happy that it deals with one of my all time favorite couples in the series! I hope you all will enjoy! 
> 
> Originally this is part of a Christmas fanfic project I started, but I have been rethinking that project because work has been too hectic for me to sit down and write, yay working in retail! So I am just trying to do as many Christmas stories I can and get back to posting a chapter a week is my goal now.

Will stepped off the bus as it pulled into the bus depot parking lot, Nico following after in his aviator jacket. Nico made a face as they stepped off the air-conditioned bus, and Will laughed quietly at his boyfriend. The Son of hades shrugged the jacket off, ignoring his boyfriend as he looked around them to get his first look at Austin. 

“It’s hotter than I thought it would be…” Nico commented as they grabbed their bags from the bus handlers.   
“I did warn you, after all I would know how you like to dress at this point, and New York is colder than here so it took a bit more preparation packing wise.”  
Nico watched his boyfriend in indifference, taking in his easy smile. “You’re not bothered by the difference in the weather?”  
Will shook his head. “Not really, I actually prefer this to winter in New York, I hate the cold.”  
“I prefer colder weather.” Nico replied.   
“Sorry if this isn’t ideal for you.” Will commented, feeling a bit bad about dragging his boyfriend all the way to Texas. 

The two were walking down the streets of the city, Nico looking around to figure out the layout a bit better. Even though it had been a while since Will had been home, he seemed to know the streets like the back of his hand. 

“Nothing seems to have changed much.” Will spoke as he looked at a shop, though he stopped in the window to view a pamphlet. 

Nico paused and doubled-back, not having noticed the son of Apollo stopping. The pamphlet was a light blue, and there was a picture of a woman with light brown curly that flowed past her shoulders holding a guitar. The pamphlet had a special date and location for a Christmas Concert, but the thing that caught Nico’s attention was the name. Naomi Solace was typed out in big bright yellow letters, almost like the sun in the sky. 

“Is that…” Nico began asking.  
“My mom.” Will answered, his usual easy smile coming to his face as he stared at the pamphlet.   
“She has a concert coming up…” Nico noticed as Will continued down the street, his boyfriend quickly catching up. “Does she know we’re coming?”   
“I mean I told her I’d be coming by with a friend that I wanted her to meet. Wasn’t sure when we would actually arrive, you know how it is for Demigods traveling, but I called her from the bus station in New York right before our bus departed.”  
“Oh, that’s why you were late getting onto the bus.”  
“Since it’s dangerous to use cellphones I figured I’d be quick and use a payphone but also I figured it’d be best to get moving as soon as it was done just in case.”  
Nico nodded. “Smart idea. We did face a few monsters on our journey here, nothing to bad.”  
“It’s quieted down a bit since my father regained godhood and the triumvirate was stopped.” Will mused.   
Nico nodded. “So we get to enjoy some piece, for now.”  
“Yeah, it’s nice.”

Nico glanced at his boyfriend, a small smile on his face that could be easily missed by someone who didn’t know the son of Hades. Will seemed different outside the camp, almost like he wasn’t quite sure what to do, at the same time he looked more relaxed as they made their way to his mother’s house. It was nice seeing the son of Apollo this way. The blonde was always running around and taking care of others before himself and when there wasn’t any life-threatening injuries in the medical tent he was always up late doing paperwork. Not to mention his own training regimen with his cabin and the cabin head meeting they both had to attend. 

It had certainly been surprising when Will had approached him asking if he wanted to travel with him to Austin, Texas. The other boy had gotten permission from Chiron about making the trip, a fact that was surprising as well. Since they currently weren’t at war with anyone though the centaur had allowed it for only a short time, especially with Nico leaving camp as it would be more dangerous for him. If anything really bad happened though Nico planned to shadow travel them out of danger. 

It wasn’t long till they arrived at a house, it was a good size for just two people living in it most of the time. It was a red-brick ranch-style house, and there were a few flower beds in the front. Will started up the path to the house, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door as he reached it. He held the door open for his boyfriend, and Nico stepped inside quickly, sighing in relief at the air-conditioning. Will closed the door behind them, and watched his boyfriend look around the room. 

The inside was decorated modestly, the living room was a basic sitting area, with a tv along one wall, though there was a very nice stereo system set up as well. It was situated next to a fireplace, and on the mantle were pictures of the Solace family. Nico studied the pictures, smiling as he saw a picture with Will in it. The boy was wearing what looked to be a choir robe, and they seemed to be in a theatre of sorts. There were other pictures of Naomi throughout her life, and Will growing up. The final picture was of a younger Naomi at what looked to be backstage at a concert, with a man that looked like an older version of Will.

“It’s the only picture we have of my dad, aside from paintings and stuff.” Will explained as he walked up to the fireplace.  
“Your mother is beautiful.” Nico said looking at the picture of Will and his mother.

Will watched his boyfriend, not sure what to say to that. The sad look on the black-haired boy’s face clued him into his feelings. He knew the boy had nothing of his mother, though the boy did have a picture or two of him with his sisters that were stored away in his cabin. Will had found the pictures in the other boy’s foot locker when looking for something. 

“I’m going to check to see what my mother has in the fridge for dinner tonight.” Will told Nico as he began heading for the kitchen. “Feel free to continue looking around.”

Nico nodded in response, looking at the picture once more before turning away from the mantle and moving more into the household. There was one room that had a few bookshelves inside and a few instruments as well. A piano sat next to the window, a few song books set on top of it from whoever last played. 

Looking at the shelves there were several books on famous musicians and music, but also a few books on gardening, and even some that were on medicine, which Nico guessed was Will’s contribution to the library. The Ghost King left the room and headed down the hall once more to find the bedrooms. One door was closed, one was opened and seemed to be a guest room from how bare the furniture was. The final door though has a name plate in the shape of a sun, with Will’s name carved carefully into it. 

Nico smiled before opening the door and stepping into his boyfriend’s bedroom, looking around the room. The room was well kept, the bed made and everything put in its proper place. There was a small bookshelf under the window with a few books placed on it. Books about greek mythologies, Apollo, medicine, and even some works of William Shakespear, and books about Leonardo Da Vinci and King Louis XIV. It was quite a strange collection and he was surprised to see such history books as those on King Louis XIV.

On top of the bookcase, where it could get enough light, was a vase of Hyacinth flowers. On the desk there were a few pictures from camp of the other Apollo campers. Kayla, Austin, and Victoria were easily recognizable, but there were two other pictures that Nico recognized the individuals a bit but it had been years since he had seen the two men and he couldn’t recall their names. 

“Nico?” Will’s voice called from the kitchen.   
“Be right there.” Nico called as he turned to leave the room. 

He closed the door behind him and headed back down the hall, to find Will standing in the kitchen having pulled things out for dinner. The blonde turned to face the door way as he pulled on an apron and waved his boyfriend over. 

“We best get started on dinner. My mom had some chicken in the fridge, hows chicken parmesan and spaghetti sound?”  
“Trying to play to my Italian origins?”   
Will laughed. “It’s something simple that I can make, I’m not the best cook, but it’s one of the less simple dinners my mom taught me.”  
“I’m guessing you want some help?” Nico teased. 

Will rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and shoved another apron at him, which Nico put on after taking his jacket off. The two spent the next hour and a half preparing and cooking the food, Will helping with sides as Nico tried his hand at some authentic italian cooking, he had been learning when he visited New Rome. The two of them talked for a bit about the rest of their plans in Texas, Will wanted to get his siblings presents, and Nico figured he finally needed to find one for Hazel himself. 

It was just as they were pulling the chicken from the oven, and setting the table that the front door opened again. A voice calling out into the household as the door shut.

“Will? Is that you?”   
“In the dining room!” Will called as he put the serving dish with the spaghetti down. 

Nico heard heels clacking on the ground as Ms. Solace headed for her son as he put the chicken onto a serving platter. He headed for the dining room, and stopped for a moment at the sight that greeted him. Will held in his arms a woman that was a bit shorter than him, and she held onto her son tightly. Nico moved over and placed the chicken on the table, and stood next to the chair he planned to sit in. 

“You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you” Naomi questioned as she pulled back to look at her son. “You look more and more like your father every time I see you.”   
“Mom…” Will smiled at her. “We got here earlier today, had just enough time to make dinner.”  
“You made dinner?” Naomi asked, a teasing tone to her voice as she looked to the table, pausing as her eyes landed on Nico. “And this is?”   
Nico felt his heart racing but he nodded respectfully at the woman. “Nico di Angelo, I’m a fellow camper.”  
Naomi looked between Will and her son. “Just a fellow camper? My son’s never brought anyone to visit, not even his siblings that he always writes about in his letters. Though he’s written about you as well.”  
Nico looked surprised at that. “He has?”  
“Of course I have.” Will stated, rolling his eyes in disbelief at his boyfriend. “Mom, Nico and I are dating.”

Naomi was silent as the three of them took their seats, and Nico worried about her reaction. It had taken him so long to admit his feelings for Percy to anyone, let alone his old crush, and it was a little while until he had confessed to Will as well. In the time he had been born being gay was not acceptable, and he still worried what others would think. 

“I figured as much with how much you talked about him in your letters.” Naomi commented finally, looking at Nico. “Will has a different way of talking when it’s about you. With his siblings it’s always fussing or being a proud doting brother, and with this Lester fellow it had been worry about his quests and what would happen, I never heard the full story on that by the way. For you though it’s worry and happiness and so many more emotions.”  
“And probably lots of fussing?” Nico guessed, knowing Will’s tendencies with his well-being back at camp.   
“Well if you took better care of yourself I wouldn’t have to fuss over you.” Will shot back, serving everyone food, proper portions as a doctor would care about.   
Naomi laughed. “Very much so. It’s good to meet you though Nico, tell me about yourself.”  
Nico blinked at the woman. “What would you like to know?”  
“Well you don’t have to tell me much if you don’t want to.” Naomi reassured the boy. “Who's your godly parent? Where are you from? I can only assume you are not a child of Apollo.”  
Will choked on his drink. “Gods no.”   
Nico laughed. “I’m originally from Italy before I moved here with my family.”  
“Ahh,” Naomi smiled at him, a smile similar to the one Will always has. “That explains the Italian.”  
“As for my godly parent,” Nico began, running his hand over the ring on his opposite hand. “I’m the son of Hades.”   
Naomi’s mouth opened a bit in surprise before she nodded. “The same son of Hades that got Hades to join in during the battle for Manhattan.”  
“How did you know that?” Nico asked surprised.  
Will looked at Nico. “I was there during that battle. I saw when Hades arrived to the fight.”  
“You never said anything?”   
“I thought you knew honestly,” Will commented. “I became Cabin Head right after we returned to camp.” 

Nico was silent for a moment as he digested that information, he supposed he remembered that. He had left shortly after, which Will still chided him on to this day and never let him forget that he was wanted at the camp. 

Naomi smiled, though it was a bit tense as she tried to make the conversation happier. “What are your two plans during your stay?”   
“I need to get my cabin presents still.” Will replied. “And Nico needs to get his sister something as well.”  
“I’d like to see one of your shows while we’re here.” Nico spoke up suddenly.   
Will gave him a surprised look. “You would?”   
“Yeah, especially since it’s a special Christmas performance.”  
Naomi smiled. “I’d love to have you both backstage with me. Nothing would make me happier.” 

Nico smiled back a small smile, and focused more on eating as Naomi and Will talked about various things happening in either of their lives. Will explained the whole Apollo/Lester incident, and the fight with the Triumvirate and Python. Naomi, being a mother, worried more over Will and his safety then the safety of her ex-lover. 

Nico smiled as he watched the scene before him, happy to be included in the moment and having not thought that he ever would be. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a family dinner with his mother and Bianca. Having dinner with his father and Persephone was very different from a normal dinner, and it was also different then just when he and Hazel went out when he visited. This was nice and warm, and it just felt right to the son of Hades. Will the ever bright ball of sunshine seemed to light up even more when with his mother, and that thought made Nico more than glad that he had joined Will for this visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
